Kim Possible: Dragonborn
by Unheard Flipper
Summary: The Elder Scrolls told of their return. Their defeat was merely a delay. When the sons of Skyrim would spill their own blood. But no one wanted to believe; believe that they even existed. When the truth finally dawns it will dawn in FIRE!
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible:**_Dragonborn: Chapter 1: Deliverance by Dragon Fire_

_DOVAHKIIN DOVAHKIIN  
NAAL OK ZIN LOS VAHRIIN  
WAH DEIN VOKUL MAHFAERAAK AHST VAAL  
AHRK FIN NOROK PAAL GRAAN  
FOD NUST HON ZINDRO ZAAN  
DOVAHKIIN FAH HIN KOGAAN MU DRAAL_

_AHRK FIN KEL LOST PRODAH  
DO VED VIING KO FIN KRAH  
TOL FOD ZEYMAH WIN KEIN MEYZ FUNDEIN  
ALDUIN FEYN DO JUN  
KRUZIIK VOKUN STAADNAU  
VOTH AAN BAHLOK WAH DIIVON FIN LEIN_

_The Elder Scrolls told of their return. Their defeat was merely a delay. In the time after Oblivion opened, when the sons of Skyrim would spill their own blood. But no one wanted to believe; believe that they even existed, and when the truth finally dawns, it dawns in FIRE!_

_But there is one they fear. In their tongue he is Dovakiin; he is Dragonborn. The body of a mortal man, the soul of an immortal dragon, the Dragonborn will stand against the World Eater, the black dragon. And it will be through his courage, and strength of arms that will see Alduin, the World Eater cast down and slain. For without the Dragonborn, this world will burn, meeting its end in fire and ash._

* * *

Kimila Possiblus did not know what had awoken her at first. Perhaps it was the sweet smell of pine and hemlock mixing with the cold, crisp air. Maybe it was the roughly hewed wooden cart bench, or the feel of the tight leather straps binding her wrists together, and cutting uncomfortably into her skin. Or maybe, and most likely, it was that insufferable blond man on the bench across from her, who just wouldn't shut up.

"You know, you would think these Imperials would be a little more polite wouldn't you?" the blond man asked, seemingly to no one in particular. "I mean they could at least feed us. I'm not even all that picky or asking for much, maybe a hunk of bread, a bowl of stew, a lovely wedge of cheese, and ooooh, a nice bottle of mead to wash it down with..."

Kim silently glared at the man as she blew a long auburn lock from her face. It was his fault that she was being carted off to only the Divines knew where; it was his fault that she had been lumped in with these blue clad brigands and bandits. If he hadn't stolen her horse, and with it, her Imperial papers of safe passage, when she had stopped to purchase supplies, Kim would have had no reason to track him north and into that ambush at Dark Water Crossing.

In all honesty, Kim had been impressed by the man's boldness, the thief had waited only long enough for her to dismount and enter the store, before making his move. Kim had only just opened the shop's door, when her horse had whinnied, alerting Kim to the thief who had leapt on to her back, and was now galloping out of the small, ramshackle village where she had stopped.

* * *

To say Kim had been furious would have been an understatement, and she had immediately set out to catch the man. Though the blonde thief had put a great deal of distance between him and her, she had managed, mostly through sheer luck, to stay on his trail, and within two days Kim had manged to catch up with him, aided mostly by the unfortunate fact that her horse had been injured and had become lame, forcing the thief to abandon the poor beast on a farm. But not before stripping the saddle bags of everything of value, including Kim's papers of safe passage, as well as her finer garments, and her money.

Kim's anger had only inflamed by this revelation. The man had stolen her horse, almost everything that she owned, and then had injured the poor beast to the point where she would most likely be put down. Kim had quickly interrogated the couple who owned the small farm, who told her that they had spotted her thief heading northwest, towards the small mining outpost of Dark Water Crossing, probably to acquire another horse before he made off towards Skyrim's border.

By the Eight, Kim was not about to let him get away.

She tracked her thief to the outpost, and was surprised to see a group well armed; blue clad men riding into the small outpost, a group of miners had already moved to greet them. At first she had thought them brigands and bandits coming to sack the isolated mine. Kim had drawn her sword and was prepared to leap to the miners' defence, when all hell had broken loose.

A dozen arrows fell into the group of blue clad men, several finding their marks in the bodies of man and horse. The miners screamed and ran into their mine, while a large number of Imperial legionnaires broke cover and charged from their positions in the bush, rushing to attack the men in blue. The men in blue drew weapons and fought back, but they were heavily outnumbered. In the confusion of the melee, over the screams, and the clash of metal, the curses and the cries, Kim spotted the horse thief, who was using the cover of the battle to sneak towards a small padlock, where the miners kept their two cart horses.

Angry and now fully convinced that the blue clad men were indeed brigands; Kim resolved to help the legionnaires as soon as she caught her thief. Kim sheathed her sword and charged into outpost and tackled the blond thief to the ground. She immediately took the advantage of his surprise and rolled on top of him, but was surprised herself when the thief threw a handful of dirt into her eyes, planted his foot into her stomach, and pushed her into the building behind them. Kim hit the wall of the hut and was momentarily stunned, as she gasped for breath, trying desperately to wipe away the handful of dirt that had blinded her.

Finally, with tears streaming down her cheek, Kim manged to clear her vision just enough to find herself surrounded by half a dozen legionnaires, all of them with either swords drawn or an arrow notched and pointed at her heart. Carefully and slowly she raised her hands, opened and palms out, showing that she had no weapon, other then her sheathed sword at her side.

"I'm..." the word had barely left her throat when she was cut off.

"Silence and surrender Stormcloak!" One of the men shouted, "We will not hesitate to kill you if you make any damned move."

"But..." Kim tried to protest, but was again, immediately interrupted.

"I told you to shut up!" The large man, obviously an officer, barked, cutting off any protest. "I will not warn you again, you scum! Now reach down to your sword, and slowly toss it on the ground. Any sudden moves and we will kill you."

Kim hesitated for a moment. This was a mistake, she was not whatever a Stormcloak was, and she was sure that once the legionnaires' commander showed up they would be able to get this straightened...

"I said toss your sword on the ground. Do it NOW!" The two legionnaires holding their bows drew the arrows back, making it clear that this was no time to hesitate or try to protest.

Slowly Kim unbuckled her belt, and slid the sheathed sword from her side. The sword was a going away gift from father and mother, and Kim was loath to part from it, as it was now the only that she now had from home, but her choice right now was her sword or her life.

_Besides_, she told herself, as she set the blade on the ground, _I'll get it back as soon as this... mess is cleared up_.

The two archers allowed the tension on their bowstrings to slacken slightly, as their officer, and another man moved in on her. The officer picked the sword up, drawing the sword slightly from it sheath admiring the cold steel and craftsmanship, while the second man roughly turned her around, grabbing her wrists and slammed her against the side the hut, the rough wood scrapping her against cheek as the man quickly, and tightly bound her wrist in tough leather straps.

Unable to move and obviously no longer an immediate threat, the soldiers sheathed their weapons, and the man who had bound her wrists dragged her off to the outskirts of the mine. Kim was surprised to see that only six of blue armoured men had survived, and were likewise bound. She was even more surprised to see a well dressed and powerful looking man cloaked in well trimmed and expensive looking furs, was not only among those bound; but had also been gagged with a white cloth.

There was a commotion behind them as two soldiers dragged another bound man from behind the miners' hut, and pushed him towards their small group of prisoners. The man unable to balance with his arms bound behind his back, tripped and fell to ground. The legionnaires laughed uproariously as the man struggled to pick himself up, as he coughed up dirt and spat up blood.

Kim growled as she recognized her blonde horse thief, as he pulled himself onto his knees. The man was obviously a Nord, which surprised her; she had always been told the Nords were a proud warrior people, large, strong and tough. The young man on his knees in front of her was not overly strong looking, nor particularly tough looking, the thief himself was lanky and thin, and only a few centimetres taller then her. His face, dirty and scuffed from the ground, had no real trace of whisker, unlike many of the other Nord prisoners around them, who either had a large amount of stubble or proudly displayed a full beard.

Kim glared at the thief, who merely grinned back, with a wink as the legionnaires brought two horse drawn wooden carts towards their group of prisoners and quickly, with punches, kicks and curses, loaded their prisoners up before heading up the trail to where only the gods knew.

* * *

"Ah I see that you're awake." Kim turned towards the Nord in front of her surprised by his show of concern. Not something she expected from a bandit. "I never thought those Imperials would be so willing to brand one of their own a Stormcloak."

Kim arched an eyebrow over an emerald green eye. "You say that like I should know what in Oblivion a Stormcloak is."

The Nord's eye widened slightly in surprise, and then shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. We are all brothers and sisters of the headsman's block now. You, me, that horse thief over there." The Nord said grimily, as he jerked his head towards the blonde thief.

The thief chuckled humourlessly. "You know if it wasn't for you Stormcloaks and that red headed Imperial, I could have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell by now. Oh well, amazing how life just seems to get in the way of our retirement plans eh?"

There was a muffled groan from the well dressed and gagged man beside Kim, whether it was in disagreement or agreement, she didn't know. Neither it seemed did the thief.

"What's with him?" The blonde thief asked, with a nod at the gagged prisoner.

"Watch your tone!" The blue clad man snapped. "That's Ulfric Stormcloak; the True High King of Skyrim!"

The thief looked shocked for a moment before nodding to himself. "Heh. Ulfric Stormcloak eh? Must be taking us somewhere special."

The other man shrugged. "Wherever it is, only death and Sovengarde await us." He looked over at the thief. "Where are you from, Horse thief?"

"Hey! Shut up back there!" Their cart driver snapped over his shoulder, annoyed by the prisoners' constant chatter.

"Hmm? Why? Why do you want to know?" The thief asked ignoring the command for silence.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

The thief was silent for a moment, and Kim caught an uncomfortable shift in his body. "... I'm from..." he hesitated again, "from... Falkreath. You?"

The other man smiled wistfully. "Riverwood. My sister runs the mill down there. Funny never thought I'd die this close to it."

The man turned back to Kim. "And how about you Imperial? Where's your home?"

Kim was silent for a moment, as she lost herself in the memories of the estate. The rolling hills and open plains. The leaping deer and the crystal clear water of the river that ran beside it. When Kim had been young she had dreamed of nothing else then escaping the estate to roam the wider world, from the deserts of Hammerfell to the costs of Morrowind she had wanted to see it all.

When Kim had left home, she had been overjoyed. She was free, and on an adventure like she always had wanted and although she did miss her family, she was glade to finally be free of the estate. But now, with hands bound, and being carted off to the headsman's block, she couldn't think of anything else but how much she really missed it. She missed the harsh acidic tinge of her little twin brothers' alchemic experiments gone horribly wrong, she missed her overbearing father, and his zealous guards. Yes she missed it all; the oaken door on the second floor that never shut properly, the chair in father's study that always squeaked, and, yes, even the window in her old bed chamber, that rattled with the wind.

Kim looked back up at the blue armoured man. "I came from was my family's estate, north of Kvatch in Cyrodiil."

The man laughed. "An Imperial noble, accompanying us rebels and thieves to the block! The Empire must be desperate in trying to crush our rebellion."

Kim glared at the man. She hated when people underestimated her solely on the status of her birth. Yes, Kim had been raised in luxury as befitting a noble; but she was by no means soft. Her grandmother had trained her in the way of the sword before Kim had even learned to read properly, and she had spent most of her days training with the estate's guards and wandering sell swords who occasionally passed by. When Kim had grown older she frequently left the safety and comfort of her family's estate spending many afternoons on the plains of Cyrodiil, learning to hunt and track. It was one of the reasons her parents had sent her north to Skyrim to oversee their newest investment, a large iron mine south of the city of Whiterun.

There was also another less... pleasing reason. Many of the posh nobility of Cyrodiil considered Kim unmarriageable. She was tough, strong, spent much of her time with the estate guards and was suspected of hunting down bounties on bandits and other criminals. Many of the eligible suitors felt... well... threatened by her, even Kim had to admit on the occasion, wild ways.

Not that she ever planned on changing. Kimila Possiblus was happy with who she was. And even if she had wanted to change, it didn't look like she was going to get much of a chance to do it, as the first cart rolled into a walled village, bustling with the movement of soldiers and cavalry.

"General Tullius, sir!" A legionnaire shouted, interrupting her thoughts. "Prisoner's for the block!"

"General Tullius." The Stormcloak spat with contempt. "The military governor of Skyrim. And look! He's here with his Thalmor handlers. I should have known those damn elves would be behind this. Craven Imperial bastards!"

Kim stretched her neck in order to get a look at the man who was condemning them all to death. Though she couldn't get a very good look, she did see the general as he sat on his horse, a soldier rode to his left, bearing the banner of the Empire, the Diamond Dragon, snapping proudly in the wind. To the general's right three Thalmor justicars sat impassively as they watched the procession. Kim glared hatefully at the black robed elves, and their gold armoured retinue that spread out behind them.

She could imagine their smug, smiles of superiority as they watched the prisoners. Kim had seen that smile before, and burned her blood to even think about it. The fact that it was another Thalmor that would be presiding over the execution of another Possiblus...

"This is Helgen." The Stormcloak sounded wistful. "I was sweet on a girl here once... I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with the juniper berries mixed in."

"He was the last time I was here." The thief chimmed in. "Always wondered why the mead here was so much better then anywhere else."

"Funny, as a boy Imperial walls used to make me feel so safe..." The man continued, talking as much to himself as his three companions in binds.

"Well at least we got a good view." The thief chuckled grimly as he leaned forwards.

Though Kim was loath to agree with the blonde haired, brown eyed Nord, she had to agree. Helgen was quite beautiful. Built on the slop of a mountain, against the backdrop of the Jerall Mountains, that jutted up from the earth like the great stone teeth of some beast of legend. The village was surrounded by a large of forest of pine and hemlock mixing the dark green with the fresh white of the early morning frost. It was beautiful, awe inspiring. And yet it overwhelmed Kim with melancholy. This was to be her last sight, her last breaths of fresh air on the mortal plain.

"Who are they papa? Where are they going?" Kim took a glance over her shoulder, catching sight of a boy, no more then ten, pointing at the sad procession, while glancing up at his father.

"You need to go inside little cub." The father said, as the carts drove past. His head hung, deliberately not looking towards the condemned.

"Why?" The child asked innocently, "I want to watch the soldiers!"

"Inside the house. Now!" Came the stern reply. As Kim's cart passed his dark timber house, before coming to a slow stop next to one of the large stone watchtowers that dominated the village.

"Yes papa..." the boy sighed as, he walked dejectedly towards his family's house.

"So this is the end of the line, huh?" The Stormcloak said as the cart pulled to a stop. "Let us face death with the dignity as befitting true sons of Skyrim."

"What about me?" Kim asked humourlessly. "Should I die like a craven Imperial then?"

The man shook his head. "No. Do not give these Thalmor elves the satisfaction of seeing you frightened, there girl. Face death like a Nord."

"I'm not too interested in dying Stormcloak." The thief quipped, as he stood up unsteadily. "But you are right. By the way... Do you think this armour works for me? Maybe they'll let me change into something more dignified."

Both Kim and the Stormcloak looked at the thief with stunned disbelief.

"What?" Was all that Kim was able to manage.

The thief shrugged, as he gestured at his scarred and worn leather armour. "Well I just don't want to die looking like an idiot is all."

Any rebuttal that Kim had was cut off by disgruntled shouting of an Imperial officer. "Get those prisoners off those carts and line them up! Come on you laggards, move it!"

Kim stood shakily, her legs had fallen asleep during the long ride. She shook them experimentally as her companions jumped to the ground, forming a rough line, in front of the officer, and Nord in the armour of an Imperial legionnaire, holding a large book and a quill.

"When we call your name step forward and make your way over to the tower and the block. If you try to run we will cut you down!" The officer shouted over the din, making sure that she was heard by the rabble in front of her.

"The Empire loves its damn lists." The Stormcloak beside Kim whispered to her.

The legionnaire beside the officer cleared his throat. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm!"

Ulfric stepped forward, with muffled curse, or protest, Kim wasn't sure, as he made his way over to the tower.

"Goodbye my Jarl." The Stormcloak said to Ulfric as he passed. "It has been an honour."

"Ronman of Falkreath! Step forward!"

The blonde haired thief strode forward, stopping in front of the two soldiers. "You should know that neither me, nor that red headed Imperial are Stormcloak rebels. This is all a misunderstanding..."

The officer coldly stared at the thief. "Move prisoner, over to the block. Now!"

Ronman, however, didn't move and continued to ramble, much to the officer and the man next to her dismay. "Can we at least get a last request, or a meal? I'm I have eaten in two or three days, can't you at least feed me?"

The officer raised a hand, "Archers!"

Three legionnaires behind her, who had been seemingly relaxing, quickly drew their bows, and notched arrows to the strings.

Ronman chuckled nervously, as he moved towards the tower. "Can't even ask for a final favour... What is becoming of this Empire...?" Ronman was asking himself as he walked off towards the slowly growing group of the condemned.

"Ralof of Riverwood! Step forward!" The Imperial clad Nord shouted.

The man beside her, Ralof, gave her a smile, and marched off, casting a withering glare at the two soldiers, the Nord in particular refused to meet the man's gaze.

As Ralof, made his way to the block, the Nord glanced at her, then down at his book in confusion, flipping through several pages as he searched.

"Lieutenant Hadvar, what are you waiting for, who is this?" the officer asked, gesturing at Kim.

Hadvar continued to flip through as he searched for the information. "I... I don't know Captain. Prisoner! Step forward."

Kim, without hesitation, took several steps forward, towards the two officers.

"Who are you, prisoner? Where are you from?"

Kim took a breath. "I am Kimila Possiblus, of Cyrodiil. I am an Imperial noble, and I demand to know the charges against me."

Hadvar looked shocked, the captain less so. "What shall we do Captain? She's not on the list."

The captain snorted. "It doesn't matter. Kimila Possiblus, you like these Stormcloaks have been charged and found guilty of treason, and inciting rebellion against the Empire. Hadvar, she goes to the block as well."

It was like a punch to the gut. Kim had always been a proud Imperial citizen and had hoped that her status as a noble in the Empire would have helped her out of this situation. Unfortunately this officer cared more about eliminating these Stormcloaks, and would rather have them all executed then risk allowing a supporter being set free.

Hadvar nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry prisoner. We'll make sure that you are returned to family for burial."

"Well at least I'll die knowing that small comfort." Kim's voice dripped with sarcasm, as she turned and moved towards the small crowd of rebels who gathered around the execution grounds.

As she joined the rest of the condemned, standing beside Ralof and Ronman, Kim noticed that General Tullius was waiting for them. Surrounded by guards, he stood in front of Ulfric, sizing up the bound and gagged man, as though trying to gauge the man's worth.

"Ulfric Stormcloak." Tullius said at last. "There are some in Helgen who would call you a hero. But a hero does not murder his king with a power like the Voice, nor does he plunge his land into a bloody civil war. For your acts of murder and treason, the Empire sentences you and your followers to death. May the Divines have mercy on your soul."

As the general finished his speech, there was a sudden echo of a distant roar. That sent shivers down Kim's spine.

She wasn't the only one.

"What was that?" A nervous soldier asked.

"It was nothing." Tullius answered as he turned to the captain. "You may continue captain."

"Yes General Tullius" The captain saluted, as she turned to a robed woman who stepped out from beneath the tower. "Give them their last rights."

The priestess cleared her throat, and gestured to the crowd before her. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight divines upon y-"

"For the love of Talos shut up and let's get this over with." One of the Stormcloaks interrupted, as he pushed his way forward to the axe man's block, "I haven't got all morning."

The priest huffed irritably. "As you wish."

As the Stormcloak stopped at the block, the Imperial Captain, forced the man to knees, and bent him over the block, facing the executioner. "My ancestors are smiling at me! Can you say the same, Imperials?"

Kim watched with horrid fascination, as the axe came down with a _swish_ and sickening _thunk _as the head fell from the body in spray of blood.

"Imperial bastards!" A Stormcloak shouted.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" an Imperial yelled right back.

"As brave in death as he was in life." Ralof whispered to Kim, who watched in horrified silence, as the Captain causally pushed the headless body aside.

As silence fell again a distant roar echoed throughout the mountains surrounding Helgen. The soldiers who where milling about glanced nervously around, looking for the source of bone chilling sound. And again Kim was filled with sense of dread.

"Next! You! The red headed Imperial! Your next." The captain shouted.

Kim took a deep breath, and slowly but surely stepped forward, calming her pounding heart and making an effort to reign in her racing thoughts. She didn't want to die, not like this, she wanted to fight; to kick, to punch, to bite, scratch, and claw her way out of this. Every fibre of her being, of her soul; told her not to die like this. Submissive and weak. Being forced upon the headsman's block, like a common criminal.

It was Kim's rage that gave her the strength to move forward to the block, rage that drove out the fear, rage that kept her back straight and head held high.

Again the roar echoed loudly, and the valley seemed to shake with the power of that roar.

Kim stopped at the block, and was forced by the captain's foot to kneel before it.

The roar echoed again. Closer, closer. A dark, winged shape, blocked out the sun for a moment, passing before anyone really took noticed.

A hand forced Kim to lay her head against the blood stained stone. She glared up at the executioner, not giving him the satisfaction of terror. He would only see rage dancing in her green eyes.

And then she caught sight of it. Larger the barn, black as the void, with eyes a bright fiery red. Its leathery wings stretched out like a bird in flight, it was terrible, and yet strangely beautiful.

Kim's eyes widened in shock, just as the axe man raised his axe to administer the fatal chop, when the beast, when the dragon, landed on the tower, shaking its' very foundation.

"What in Oblivion is that?" An Imperial soldier shouted, as he and his comrades drew weapons.

"DRAGON!" A Stormcloak screamed, as all hell broke loose.

**"YOL... TOOR... SHUL!"** The dragon yelled and fire blasted from its' mouth.

The shockwave from the blast, knocked the executioner off his feet, and tossed Kim off the block, causing her to hit her head on the ground.

Her vision swimming, Kim struggled to remain awake and conscious, finally she struggled to her feet, and then the smell hit her. Cooked flesh, burnt hair and smouldering leather. She took a quick glance and threw up.

The charred remains of human bodies lay scattered around her, some with their flesh still sizzling and splitting open from the heat of the fire. Above her, the dragon roared, and scorched the earth with blasts of fire.

**"ZU'U ALDUIN. ZOK SAHROT DO NAAN KO LEIN!"**

"Imperial!" It was Ralof, now free from his bounds, screamed over the sounds the battle, as he ran over to her. "Come on! We need to get out of here, follow me!"

With her only other choices being either burn and die, or getting eaten, Kim took off after the Stormcloak. Fire exploded around her, engulfing several legionnaires in the white hot flame, their screams dying amid din of the slaughter.

The two of them leaped into a stone tower, slamming the heavy wooden door behind them. Kim didn't know what that was going to do to stop a rampaging dragon, but it was probably better then nothing. The other Stormcloak rebels had regrouped here, several were wounded, blood staining their blue uniforms as others tended to them.

"I thought dragons were only in stories. Legends..." One of the Stormcloaks said as she gasped for breath.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric Stormcloak, free from his gag and binds, retorted as he stepped out from behind the door.

"We cannot stay here long," he continued. "Ralof, find us a way out of here. Hogni, Jokul do what you can for the wounded, and strip the dead, we're moving as soon as Ralof finds us a way out."

"Yes my Jarl." Ralof acknowledged with nod, before turning to Kim. "Imperial you're with me. I'll get those bindings off as soon as we get somewhere safe."

"I have a name you know. You can start calling me it Ralof!" Kim growled at him, as the two of them ran up the tower's stairs, looking for another way out of the tower, that wouldn't lead back into the killing grounds outside.

As Kim and Ralof reached the first level, they saw the way blocked by debris, and a Stormcloak frantically trying to clear away the rubble that had pinned his friend beneath it.

"Stay here, Imper... Kimila, I'll help him free this man and then-"

Ralof was cut short, as a chunk of the wall was blasted away, and sunlight streamed in from the outside world, before a massive head blocked the sun's rays. Kim caught sight of a pair of red eyes, before the dragon opened its' massive maw.

**"FUS... RO... DAH!"**

An unseen force hit the Stormcloak, and threw him into the wall behind him with such force that he was splattered against the cold stone, his body torn apart by sheer force. A second later, a hole was created as part of the wall was blown out, sending chunks of rock, pieces of timber, and broken shattered pieces of armour and bone, flying into Helgen.

The dragon's eye took a quick look in the chamber, before flying off, turning its' attention to a group of Imperials who rallied around the burning inn.

"Quick, Kimila , here's your chance! Jump out that hole, into the inn beside the tower! I'll catch up when I can."

Kim didn't hesitate and ran for the opening, leaping as she reached the edge. Her legs treaded the empty air, as she sailed forward, trying to clear as much of the distance as possible before she was inevitably brought to the ground. As Kim fell into the burning inn, she instinctively rolled forward, trying to minimize injuries. It still hurt and she grunted in pain.

Ignoring it, she leaped to her feet, glancing around. Part of the inn had already collapsed, creating a convenient exit into Helgen. Ignoring the pain that spreading throughout her body, Kim again ran through the smoke and fire of the burning building and leapt from the second story, and into the middle of a group of Imperial soldiers.

"Haming! Get over here, and stay low. That's a good lad you're doing great." Kim immediately recognized Hadvar, as he called to a child, who seemed frozen in fear at the sight of the monster that destroying his village.

As the boy ran past them, and took shelter by a destroyed hut, Hadvar turned to Kim his weapon drawn, but no there was no hostility. In fact he looked almost grateful.

"Didn't expect you to survive, prisoner." He greeted as Kim crouched beside him.

"Well, I'm finding that I'm quite difficult to kill."

"I can see that." Hadvar agreed. "I need to find General Tullius, and join the defence. If you want to live prisoner, I suggest that you follow me."

Kim shook her head in disbelief. "So I should follow you, knowing that I could very well end up on the block again? That sounds like a great idea."

Hadvar shrugged. "It's either that, or you can stay here and get eaten."

Kim nodded, and took a deep breath. "Good point. Alright, I'm ready."

With that Hadvar leaped from their hiding place with Kim close behind. Smoke was already making it difficult to see and breath, but all around her, she could hear the dragon roar, and men scream as they were torn apart by the monster.

**"****NUST WO NI QIILAAN FEN KOS DUAAN! ****YOL... TOOR... SHUL!"**

A jet of flame cut through the smoke, and washed over a group of soldiers who were trying to hold the beast back with arrows, which seemed to only annoy the dragon. The screams died, as the fire reduced them to ash and bits of melted metal.

The smell hit her, and Kim had swallow back the bile that built in her throat, as she followed the Nord in front of her. Above them there was the beating of wings as the Dragon swooped down, and landed on a wall.

"Hug the wall!" Hadvar shouted, "It wont see us if we stay close to wall."

Kim slammed her back against the wall, and tried to not even breathe as the dragon loomed just above her. Its' powerful neck sweeping its' head back and forth, as it killed almost at leisure, fire erupting from its' massive jaws in sporadic bursts of deadly all consuming fire.

Hadvar continued to move along the wall, waving his hand, urging Kim to follow.

"I'm impressed prisoner, just a little farther!" He yelled to her, pointing at a large stone keep just a scant hundred feet in the distance. That's were Tullius ordered us to regroup. On three we'll make a break for it! Ready?"

"Ready!" Kim called back.

Hadvar nodded as he took a deep breath.

"One..."

Kim glanced around, trying to catch sight of the dragon.

"Two..."

She slowed her breathing, and dug her boot into the ground to give herself a push and a boost in momentum. Silently cursing the ragged dress she wore. It wasn't easy running in a dress.

"THREE!"

She and Hadvar took off, like arrows from a bowstring, their feet pounding against the ground, as they ran. Closer, and closer, the keep loomed a head of them.

_We're going to make it! _Kim kept telling herself. _We are going to mak-_

THUD

Kim was blindsided, and painfully tumbled to the ground. At first she thought the dragon had grabbed her, and quickly tried to make peace with the Divines.

"Damn it! I'm sorry! Come on get up!"

She looked up and saw the horse thief, also freed from his bindings looming over her.

"You!" Kim cursed as she struggled to her feet.

"No time!" The thief yelled, pointing at the dragon, which was now making a pass over them. He quickly looked around, looking for an exit.

"In there! Come on we gotta move!" The thief shouted, as he grabbed Kim by the upper arm, and pulled her to a large stone building.

Charging the door he slammed it opened with his shoulder and tossed both her and himself into the shelter of the building, just as the dragon torched the open space where just a moment ago, the two of them had been standing.

Picking himself off the ground, the thief, Ronman; Kim now remembered, rushed over to the oaken door, and slammed it shut, before barring it. Silencing the screams of the massacre that raged just outside.

_Safe for now. _Kim thought, as she struggled to her feet. _But for how long?_

* * *

**Translations: **

"Yol Toor Shul": Fire Inferno Sun

"Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!": "I am Alduin. Most mighty of any in the World!"

"Fus Ro Dah": Force Balance Push

"Nust wo ni qiilaan fen kos duaan.": "Those who (do) not bow will be devoured."

* * *

Here's another story that has been bugging me for ages. Good God I'm turning into Classic Cowboy, and all his unfinished stories! Oh well, whatcha going to do?Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this fic, and who knows maybe I'll finish it, or just leave it and hope someone else takes up the cause.

If you are interested in hearing the song at the begining of the story the its right here at: youtube .com/ watch?v =UsnRQJxanVM. Just make sure you delete the spaces.

Again please read and review!


	2. Escape From Helgen

**Kim Possible****: **_Dragonborn: Chapter 2: Escape from Helgen_

The two of them laid spread out on the cold stone floor of the building, gasping for breath, their hearts pounding in their ears. Kim could hardly believe what had happened; a Dragon! A Dragon of all things had attacked a town. Destroyed it and had killed dozens of people.

She took several calming breaths. _Okay, think. Safe for now, but how long will that last?_ Kim snorted at the question. _About as long as it will take for an angry Dragon to rip down that door and incinerate anything in this building._

Kim struggled to her knees, angrily cursing her still bound hands, which had by now gone numb. She twisted her wrists, trying to loosen the straps and get some feeling back into her hands. It was pointless. Any movement just caused the leather to dig deeper into her skin, cutting off the flow of blood.

She glanced over to her... Kim wasn't really sure, what she could call him... companion? Ally, maybe? Who was still flat on his back, his thin chest rising and falling as he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Well," Ronman chuckled as he looked over at her. "That was fun."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yes it was. If you think almost getting beheaded, and then roasted alive or eaten by a giant flying monster; fun."

Ronman laughed, as he climbed to his feet and made his way over to her. She took a look around, hoping to find a way out that did not lead straight back into the burning village, and to the rampaging dragon. The first thing that caught her eye was a blue clad body, lying against the far wall, blood dripping from the fatal wound in his head.

Kim stared at the body; disgust and bile churning in her stomach. Kim was not used to death, and definitely not used to the bloody, violent deaths that had occurred today. Bodies torn apart, and men consumed in the fire of an angry, and what was, until that morning, mythical beast that lived only in the tales of old.

Yet it was strange... She felt disgust, certainly, fear definitely; but those weren't the only emotions that were struggling for dominance within her. She felt... Angry, enraged. It felt as though her very being was at war with itself. Part of her told her to run, hide, to flee Skyrim and return home. But there was another part, a strong, fearless part that was telling her to fight. To show her strength, to show her courage, to go outside, and face the beast and either kill it, or die in the very attempt.

"Sorry, uh... What's your name again?"

Ronman's question snapped her back into reality. The man was standing in front of her, his hand out reached, offering to help her to her feet.

Kim stared at the hand for a moment, before struggling to her rise to her feet. "I'm Kimila Possiblus, but please you can just call me Kim."

He gently grabbed her elbow and helped her to her feet. "I'm Ronman Stopphiem of Falkreath, though I prefer just Ron."

Ron reached down to his leg, brining Kim's attention to the dagger strapped on the front of his thigh. The dagger was slighty curved, and the steel was coloured an inky black. Yet the steel did not shine, or reflect the light of the torches, as other steel should have; instead it seemed to absorb the light of the torches, and Kim felt a strange shiver crawl dawn her spine as she eyed it.

He spun it expertly in his hand, the blade flashing across his palm, before gently turning Kim around.

A second later the leather straps that had bound her hands were cut. Relief flooded into her sore arms, as she rubbed her tender wrists, getting the blood flowing back into her numbed hands.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

Ron grinned in return, as he bowed in an extravagant manner. "It was my humble duty, milady."

Kim continued to smile at the man, even as her vicious right hook collided with his jaw, dropping him to the ground. She shook her hand, attempting to ease the sting in her knuckles as she glared down at the man, who looked back up at her in stunned disbelief.

"That was for my horse." Kim answered his unasked question. Before offering him her hand. She was surprised however when Ron filched, away from the offered hand and climbed to his feet by himself. She was confused, by his reaction but decided not to press.

"I probably deserved that." Ron groaned as he nursed his sore jaw.

Kim nodded. "You did."

She glanced around the room again, looking for away out carefully averting her eyes from the body that lay crumpled against the far wall. Two iron gates on either side of the room blocked them from venturing deeper into the fortress, preventing their escape.

"I'll check that gate over there." Ron said, still rubbing his jaw. "You should probably take that man's gear. Talos knows he won't need it anymore."

"What!?" Kim was shocked that someone could even _suggest_ taking things... robbing, from the dead.

"I know that it's distasteful..." Ron started.

"Distasteful, disgusting ... and just unethical." Kim interrupted, glaring at the man.

Ron nodded solemnly. "Yes it is. But you need armour and a weapon. The Imperials think we're Stormcloaks, and on top of that we **are** escaped prisoners, they will try to stop or kill us. So right now, unfortunately, I don't think we got much choice. You especially."

Kim fell silent for a moment. Could she do it? Should she do it? Steal from the dead? What Ron had said made sense, but it still rubbed her the wrong way, and sickened her to even really think about it.

The keep shook, dust and gravel fell from the roof, and Kim could the dragon roar, just outside.

Kim looked over at the body again and shuddered. "I don't like it, but I guess I have no real choice."

She knelt beside the body, grabbed the leather and mail cuirass, and tugged; slowly stripping the armour from the man's body. Taking extra care to avoid the bloody wound on the man's head. It was difficult to remove the piece of armour. The man was heavy and limp, but once she had removed the man's arms from the sleeves of the cuirass, it was relatively straight forward.

Next, she pulled off the man's boots tossing them aside and stripped off the man's trousers. Glancing up, she noticed that Ron had turned his back and was now engrossed in the iron gate's lock, whispering to someone or maybe himself, as he tried to pick the lock with the tip of his knife.

Kim quickly shed the remains of her tattered tunic, making sure that Ron was still engrossed in his task. The blue leather and mail cuirass was several sizes too big, and rather heavy, the trouser where again several sizes too big. Quickly Kim tore a strip from the ragged remains of her dress, and created a crude belt that would hopefully keep the pants from slipping down legs.

The man's hand axe lay beside him, and Kim picked up and tested the edge with her thumb. The axe was a soldier's weapon, bereft of ordainment and wrought from iron, with a haft of oak, it was crude but serviceable. Kim gave it a couple of experimental swings as she quickly adjusted to the weight of the weapon. Her grandmother, before she had died, had trained her in many different arts of weaponry, sword and mace, axe and bow, Kim was familiar with them all, though she preferred the sword, this axe would have to do.

"Damn lock ain't opening." Ron sighed as he got up from the door. "If I had my picks I could get us through no problem, but the damn legionaries destroyed them."

"What about the other gate?" Kim asked, as she slipped the axe into her make shift belt.

Ron shrugged as he made his way over to it. "It's our only other option, though Rufus is telling me that the only way out is down that way."

"Rufus?"

"I'll introduce you when we get out of here." Ron said absently as he searched for a way to open the gate.

"Damn!" Ron cursed, "The gate opens on the other side! We're trapped... Uhmf..."

Kim's hand slapped over his mouth cutting him off, but was surprised when he violently flinched, and struggled against her as he tried desperately to throw her off.

Avoiding a vicious elbow aimed for her gut, Kim hissed into his ear. "Be quite... listen..."

But Ron did not calm down, and still struggled against her hold. Kim was taken back by the man's violent struggle, and quickly released her hold. Ron leapt away from her, putting his back against the wall, his right hand gripping the hilt of his knife, his knuckles white against the dark brown of his leather greaves.

Before he could make another move, Kim brought her fingers to her lips and pointed at her ear. Ron seemed to catch her meaning and loosened his grip on his knife, and calmed his breathing. Silence filled the small room, and then was shattered by the echo of sharp cracks of boots on stone, and loud barking of orders.

"Move it you sluggards! Several Stormcloaks escaped into this fortress... and I'll be damned if any are getting away, Dragon or not... You get that gate open; we can cut these rebels off at dungeon if we hurry."

Ron glanced to Kim, his face still pale. "They're going to try and kill us you know."

Though his voice was barely a whisper, the implication of his statement... the reality of her situation, struck her like a blow from a hammer. Kimila Possiblus, loyal citizen of the Empire, was going to be killed by the Emperor's legionaries. Even as the full measure of the circumstances weighed down on her, she felt the rage stirring again in her soul. It told her to fight, to kill, to deny this judgement that had been handed to her.

The axe was in her hand. Kim hadn't realised that she had drawn it. Her heart pounded in fear, and maybe anticipation. "Hide against the wall." She whispered back to Ron, "I'll take the lead, if you can watch my back."

Ron nodded with what he hoped was a reassuring grin, even as he drew that wicked black blade, and pressed his back against the wall, in a crouch. Kim mirrored him, testing the edge of the axe with her thumb. The blade was wickedly sharp, and drew blood, the dark crimson stood out in contrast with the iron grey of her weapon.

The gate opened and a legion officer marched in, a sword sheathed at his side, his body armoured in dark steel and crimson. In a flash Kim had analyzed her plan of attack. The first blow would be disorienting, the second would be the killing strike.

Heart pounding, she leapt. Time slowed she heard the warnings of the accompanying legionaries even as she swung the axe at the side of the officer's head.

_Clang._

The axe glanced of the helmet, but caused the officer, who had been unprepared for the blow to collapse on all fours, stunned and disorientated. Absently, she heard the sickening sound of a blade entering flesh, and gurgling cry. She paid it no mind, though she was sure that her ally was dead, and any at moment she would feel a sword pierce her chest.

But that didn't matter. Kim's very essence called out for the kill, and then she would kill the others. Or die in the attempt. Either way she would die fighting.

Quickly Kim recovered from the blow, and twisted the axe around in her hand, adjusting for a backhanded blow to the unprotected face of the officer. As her arm moved, the officer turned his head towards her, and in that moment, before iron met flesh and bone, Kim saw the face of the captain who had ordered her execution.

The blow landed with a sickening crunch, as the axe ripped into her flesh and shattered the bones of the officer's face. The captain collapsed, dark red blood, dripping onto the cold stone of the fortress floor, and for a moment Kim felt elation. She had killed her foe, and proven her dominance. She turned quickly, looking for more enemies, but found only Ron left, whipping his blade on the corpse of a legionary before returning it to his sheath.

As her breathing calmed, her heart beat slowed and as the rush of adrenaline dissipated; elation turned to horror and disgust. What had she done? The axe fell from her hand, as her stomach emptied itself of its meagre contents.

Kim panted as she wiped the traces of bile from her mouth, as she tried to steady her breathing, and collect her thoughts. What had happened? When she had killed the officer, she had felt satisfaction and elation. She had felt like a wolf pup that had just beaten its alpha.

It sickened her, and horrified her. Yet a part of her, a large part of her, had enjoyed that feeling, and was eager for it again.

Kim took several calming breaths, and felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Your first?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, not bothering to look up. "Yes."

"I'm sorry." He even sounded like it.

Kim nodded again, before climbing to her feet.

The fortress shook, dust and chips falling from the roof, a roar reverberated from the burning town outside.

Ron glanced up nervously at the ceiling, as though expecting the whole thing to collapse under the dragon furious assault.

"I think its time for us to go." Ron said nervously as he dropped to his knees beside one of the bodies of the legionaries that he had killed, the man's throat had been slashed, his life blood dripped onto the cold stone floor, pooling beneath his body. Ron glanced up at her, even as he hands pulled at the leather cuirass. He shrugged at her look of disgust. "They might have a key, help me look."

Finding nothing of value, Ron pushed the body away, and slipped over to another corpse, repeating the process. Kim repressed a resurgent of bile, as she knelt beside the captain, pointedly avoiding looking at the ruined face. As she mirrored Ron's movement, the officer's sword caught her eye.

The sheath was plain, worn leather, but it was familiar. Kim pulled the sword. The steel gleamed in the torch light, catching on the crest that had been stamped onto the blade, before it had been given to her. The stylized 'KP' on the blade, the gold inlaid into the hilt... there was no doubt. Her sword.

Kim felt a rush of anger. Part of her screamed for revenge, another part reminded her that the target of said revenge was already dead, rendering the point mute. Shaking her head, Kim quickly stripped the captain of her belt, and the sword. As she did so, an iron ring and key fell from the belt.

"Ron!" Kim waved to her companion. "I got a key."

"Great, let's get out of here."

The gate screeched open on rusty hinges. The two of them glanced down the dark, damp staircase cautiously. The two of them both unwilling to blunder straight into the waiting arms of whatever was down there.

"So... uh..." Ron stuttered as he held out his hand in an invitation. "Ladies first?"

Kim gave her 'companion' a cold, withering glare, before turning on her heel, and carefully descending into the fortresses depths, Ron followed, silently behind her. Above the two of them the fortress shuddered again, as masonry and chunks of rock fell from the roof.

"By the Eight..." Kim groaned as the fortress began to collapse above them, "Run!"

The two barrelled down the stairs, as the fortress above them collapsed. They threw themselves forward, as the stairs were buried under tonnes of rock, and chunks of masonry. Chocking dust blocked their vision, causing them to cough and gag, as fought to breathe and clear their lungs.

"Well..." Ron wheezed, as he fought against another coughing fit. "I guess that way's blocked..."

Kim whipped spittle from her chin, and dust from her face, as she glanced at what been the stairway.

"Yeah." She nodded as she climbed to her feet, offering Ron her hand.

Ron stared at the hand for a moment, hesitating, before ignoring it, and climbing to his feet. Kim raised a slim eyebrow before withdrawing the offered hand to which Ron merely grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"So what now?" Kim asked after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Well," Ron said as he glanced down the torch lit hall, "Rufus did say that the way out was..."

Kim held up her hand, stopping him in mid sentence. This was the second time he had mentioned a 'rufus,' and now without the threat of a dragon bursting through a wall or roof and killing them, she now wanted some answers.

"Who or what is rufus?" Kim asked.

Ron hesitated for a moment, before reaching to a pouch at his back, a moment later, a bright pink... blob tinged red and orange by the flickering of torches that lit the damp hall of the fortress, crawled up his leather armour and perched it self on Ron shoulder.

"This is Rufus." Ron proudly introduced the... whatever it was that was now wrapped comfortably on his shoulders.

Kim was stunned, and a little grossed out by the hairless... weasel like thing, and could have sworn that the thing had smiled and raised a paw and squeaked out a high pitched 'hi.' She shook her head, no; of course that didn't happen. Her mind was playing tricks on her, she was hungry, tired, and in shock. Yes that was it.

"So..." Kim began as they moved down the hall, their eyes constantly watching the ceiling above them as again the ruins of the fort shuddered again. "What is Rufus exactly? He doesn't look like any kind of rat I've ever seen."

"Hey!" Rufus squeaked, chittering and angrily shaking a paw at her.

"Rufus; language. And besides, she didn't mean it." Ron placated the angry rodent, before shrugging apologetically. "Sorry it just that he hates it when someone calls him a rat. He's actually a Naked Mole Rat, from Hammerfell."

The two rounded a corner, just as the ceiling down the hall collapsed in a deafening roar choking them again in dust.

"I... I'm -_cough, hack_,- real tired of that." Ron gasped, covering his mouth with the crook of his elbow.

"Yeah," Kim coughed waving her hand to clear the dust from her face. Squinting through the haze of dust and rubble, she could make out the archway of a door. "Quick we can go through here." She said as she grabbed his arm, only to have him pull out of her grasp just as quickly.

They ran into what appeared to be the kitchen, and part of the pantry. Dozens of great barrels were lined up against the far wall, and a table filled with raw and salted meats, cheeses and vegetables sat in the middle. And beyond that... bodies.

Kim gulped, and forced back the bile in back of her throat. There were five of them, four legionaries and a single Stormcloak. Blood, dripping from gapping wounds and severed limbs, pooled in large, slick puddle.

Ron merely shook his head, as he stepped around them, making his way to the other doorway on the other side of the room. "I've never been accused of being smart or clever, but this is just stupid. The legion is more concerned about a few escaping prisoners then that dragon flying around up there killing the Divines know how many people."

Noticing that he was alone, he looked behind him only to find Kim frozen in place staring at a headless corpse, her face ashen, her breathing fast and shallow. Thinking quickly, he realised that he had to take her mind off what had happened or he wasn't going to be able to survive.

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot to tell you how I got Rufus."

Kim didn't look up, but continued to stare at the body. But Ron continued anyway.

"One of my... brothers... had left on a long trip to Hammerfell. When he returned he was telling us the many strange and wonderful sights that he had seen... Oh come on... you're not even paying attention! That hurts!"

Kim finally tore her eyes from the scene and glared at the man. Could he not see that she was having problems? Could he not see just how bad this was affecting her?

But Ron just smiled and continued. "Good, you're listening again. Well anyway, he told us of the shimmering sea, and the coastal cities of the Redguards, and all the strange creatures... Hey come on get closer I can't keep yelling at you it hurts my voice and Rufus has sensitive hearing."

The pink rat clasped his ears, nodding in agreement.

Realization of what the two were doing dawned on Kim, and she smiled gratefully, as she slowly moved forward, ignoring the bodies, and the squish of blood beneath her boots.

"So you were saying." Kim called back to him.

Ron smiled as he kept walking towards the exit, encouraging her to keep up. "Yeah anyway, so he puts his bag down, and then this pink blob pokes his head, out from the sack, a piece of cheese clutched to his chest. He sees all of us staring at him and he screamed, I'm not kidding, screamed and panicked. He leaps out of the bag and runs down the hall.

We all go chasing after him, but unfortunately, the poor rat run into the family sp... cat. It quickly degenerated from there. The cat chased the rat while everyone else gave up, I couldn't let that thing eat the poor little guy. However I eventually lost them. It took me about an hour, but I found Rufus and the cat. Rufus had been corned, but somehow, the little guy had beaten that cat to a pulp."

Kim highly doubted that until Rufus stood up on his hind legs, and shadowed boxed, throwing left and right hooks, while bouncing on his toes. She snorted quietly at the image, even as Ron returned to his tale. "Since then, me and Rufus we've been a team and the best of friends. And I can't tell ya how many times this little guy has saved my life."

"Huh-uh-huh." Rufus squeaked, as he gnawed on a piece of cheese that he had stolen from the table.

When Kim finally looked around, she found that they had left the room and were now descending down a flight of stairs, deeper into the basement of the ruins. She breathed deep, and pushed the memory of the dead out of her mind.

"Hey Ron... Thanks."

He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Not a problem Kim."

Finally they came to a large open, cavern. The man made stone blocks of the fortress gave way to natural rock formations, and sound of a bubbling stream, filled the empty silence.

"Alright Rufus," Ron said as he patted his friend on his head, "you're up."

Rufus gave a salute, and hopped off his friend's shoulder. Standing up on his nose twitched, as sniffed the air. Kim raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent, as Rufus shifted his head from side to side, eventually pointing his nose at large opening on the other side of the cavern. Scampering back up Ron leg, he triumphantly poised on the man's shoulder and dramatically pointed towards the exit.

"We're almost out of here." Ron breathed in relief as he made his way to the cave opening, grabbing one of the troches that kept the cavern lit. Joining him just in front of the tunnel opening, Kim saw in the light of the torch, that the opening was a dead drop off, the ground about four metres down below them.

"Are sure?" Kim asked, not taking her eyes off the drop. "You know if we jump we are not getting back up here."

Ron's response was quick. "Yeah, but Rufus has never let me down before. So don't worry."

"Alright then, hand me the torch, I'll go first."

Wordlessly, Ron handed her the torch and watched as the woman took a deep breath, before jumping off the edge of the drop. As she landed, Kim tucked herself into a roll, before gracefully coming to stop n a crouch. Ron followed quickly and with less grace, coming out of his roll face first in the dirt.

Again Kim held her hand out to help the poor man up, but again Ron merely looked at the hand before ignoring it. This time Kim decided press on the issue.

"Do we have a problem?"

"Huh?" Ron asked, as he fell into step behind her.

"Every time I've tried to help you, or held out my hand, you either ignore me, or react violently. I don't get it, you've helped me get through all of this alive and yet..."

Ron was quite for moment. The only sound came from the dirt and pebbles that crunched under their boots. "I have..." Ron began hesitantly "issues... lots of issues. I don't like being touched. And let's just leave at that. Please."

Kim wanted to press, but decided not too, her companion seemed to be quite firm on that.

They continued on in silence going and deeper into the cave, the air was still and musty, making it hard to breathe comfortably. Kim was growing concerned, but Ron was adamant. Rufus knew what he was doing.

Suddenly Ron stopped, and cursed under his breath. "Damn, I was afraid of this."

"What is it?" Kim asked, turning around to face him.

Wordlessly he took the torch from her and gestured with it towards the cave wall, long strings of silky thread covered the floor and ceiling in white patches.

"What is that stuff?"

Ron grimaced in disgust "Spider web. Be careful where you step. You don't want to alert them."

Kim snorted, "Spiders, really? We have to be careful not to alert a bunch of spiders?"

Ron however kept quite and as they continued deeper into the cave, Kim could hear something a head of them. It sounded like, dry rustling sound like leaves in the wind. She noticed that the patches of web began move subtly, minutely, as though something was gently plucking at them, and then the smell hit her. It smelt like decay and rotting garbage, causing her almost to gag.

Ran came to a stop extinguishing the torch and crouched against a boulder drawing a knife from his boot he pointed down into a wide opening. Sunlight poured in from a great opening in the roof of the cave illuminating several large shapes that could be seen moving along the web trails.

Ron turned to her pointing at the shapes. "Those are our spiders."

Kim froze, the spiders were size of large dog, with fangs dripping poison. Eight long spindly legs jutted out from their segmented bodies. But the worst thing about them, was the horrible clicking and hissing sound that these... monsters made.

"We could try to sneak past them..." Ron whispered to her, keeping his eyes on the spiders below them.

Kim shook her head as she drew her sword. "You said not to touch the web, there's too much of that stuff down there." She gulped swallowing the bile that was rising in her throat, "we'll have to rush them."

She didn't want to. In fact, Kim wanted to run as far away as possible from these... abominations that scuttled and scurried. But something wouldn't allow her to. Something was pushing her, and in the dark recess of her mind she could hear... someone, or something whispering to her, just loud enough that Kim could just catch the words; _no fear_.

And again Kim felt herself at war. Her mind screamed at her to run, to flee to hide from these things. But something else, something deep inside her soul told her to fight, to kill, to ignore the fear and terror, and destroy these blights on the world.

Ron nodded, and quickly drew his hand back, before throwing his boot knife at one of the giant spiders. Kim watched as the blade flew end over end, before it burying itself up to the hilt in one of the creature's many lidless eyes.

Green ichor dripped from the wound, as the thing screamed and hissed, thrashing about. In an instant its fellow spiders leapt upon the wounded one, stabbing it with poisonous fangs, and tearing at its carapace with razor sharp hooked claws on their legs. Kim only watched for one horror filled moment before leaping at the giant spiders.

One of the beast, feeling the vibrations in the web turned towards the disturbance, and leapt at its prey, fangs, dripping venom, extended for the kill. Kim thrust with her sword, stabbing into its soft underbelly. The thing made a horrifying screeching sound, as its legs curled up beneath it in its death trembles.

Quickly she pulled her blade free from its chitin hide, just as another knife flew past her burying itself between the fangs of another spider. Ron sprinted from cover, his black knife in one hand, and another knife his left. Leaping forward he slammed both blades into the head segment of the spider that he had just wounded. Ichor sprayed from the wound, and Ron pulled the knives from the beast, before sprinting away and vanishing from her sight.

Kim had time to wonder how he manged to vanish like that, as another spider, had torn itself from its meal to charge her. Leaping back from its bite, Kim slashed at its... face, her blade cutting into its chitin, and gouging out one many eyes. Hissing in pain the thing leapt back, retreating away from its tormentor.

But Kim was not going to be denied. Something pushed her on, to finish it the beast off. As the wounded spider retreated, Kim ran forward, stabbing deep into its back. The spider, screeched in pain, before collapsing. Dead.

"Oh yeah!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly, surprising Kim as he emerged from the shadows, behind her. "We bad! You sad! Well dead, but you get my point."

Ron moved to the corpses collecting his knives, and slipping them into their sheaths. But not before, carefully placing an empty bottle under a fang, and draining it of its venom.

"Frostbite Spider venom is quite valuable to alchemists." Ron grinned up at her, in answer to her unasked question. "I know a guy who'll get us top septim for this stuff."

"How did you vanish like that?" Kim asked, as she watched him collect his venom. "I've never seen anyone able to just disappear like that before."

Ron merely shrugged, as he moved to join her. "You learn a lot of skills while living on the streets."

Suddenly from the opening above them a Frostbite, dropped down landing on Ron, and knocking him to the ground.

Ron screamed, grabbing a hold of its large piercing fangs, struggling to keep them from sinking into his flesh. Kim immediately rushed forward, slamming her blade home in between the monsters fangs. Green, ichor sprayed from the wound, covering her in the stinking stuff.

The spider collapsed on top of Ron, dead. Quickly Kim moved to help him lift the eight limbed horror of his prone form. Ron immediately leapt up putting distance between him and the dead spider.

"You okay?" Kim asked, as she watched her companion pant heavily.

Ron nodded. "Yeah... Thanks."

The two stood in silence for a moment breathing heavily.

Then Kim smirked. "You know that was a great scream by the way. Real manly."

Ron looked indignant. "I'll have you know that was an ancient Nord scream of courage. Passed down through the ages by my people."

Kim laughed. "You know you're pretty weird there Stopphiem. And despite you stealing my horse, and dragging me through all this trouble; I think I'm growing to like you."

A wide goofy grin, spread across his face. "It's the Stopphiem charm. Now how about we get out of here? This place is really starting to stink."

Rufus who had climbed out of his pouch, nodded in agreement, as he tried desperately to wave the stink of the dead spiders away from his sensitive nose.

The three companions turned, and headed down another opening. But even the Imperial and the Nord, who did not possess Rufus keen nose, could tell, that they were heading down the right path.

The air began to feel less, musty and stale, and every now and then, the two of them could feel a slight, breeze in the air. And after several minutes of walking, they saw it. Light. Sunlight, streaming in from the exit of the cave.

Ron, and Rufus, let out a triumphant whoop, and jogged towards the outside. Kim laughed and chased after them. They had done it. Despite the Imperial Legion, despite the Dragon, despite the monster spiders, they had escaped Helgen.


	3. Riverwood

I wasn't too happy with the orignal chapter three, so it is again just redone and updated. Please enjoy and review.

*Edit upon epiphany*

I also realised that I could have just hit replace chapter... LOL.

* * *

**Kim Possible****: **_Dragonborn: Chapter 3: Riverwood _

Kim winced as the bright sun nearly blinded her and cold fresh mountain air filled her lungs. She took several deep breaths savouring the scent of pine and hemlock. They were alive. Against all odds the three of them had made it out of that doomed town.

But her elation was tinged with melancholy. Kim had killed someone in that fortress and what was worse, she had enjoyed it. Even when out and adventuring in Cyrodiil she had never been forced to kill a person. She had been in her share of fights, certainly, and had run into more than a couple of less then savoury characters, but never once had she been forced to kill.

"Ahhh... Breath in that fresh air." Ron grinned, as he took in several great breaths of the cold mid-morning air. "Nothing like almost being killed and or eaten several times in one morning to make you feel alive!"

Kim merely grunted as she pushed past him. The sense of joy and triumph had been diluted by what she had done. By the blood that now stained her hands.

Ron was quick to catch up. "Kim?"

Kim ignored him continuing down the mountain path, determined to put as much distance between her and the ruined town as much as possible. Internally Kim felt herself at war once again, a part of her was celebrating everything; that fact that she was alive, the fact that despite everything that had tried to kill her and Ron, she had fought her way out and Kim had tasted victory over the woman who had ordered her execution.

The fact that this... part of her was growing... terrified her. Kim had always been brave, almost to the point of recklessness. It was something that she had prided herself on, but now, now she felt a cold tendril of fear creeping, worming its way through her mind.

"Kim?" Ron called again, as he caught up to her. His concern for his new found ally falling on deaf ears, as Kim continued to struggle internally with the consequences and the morality of what she had done to survive.

Kim finally stopped as she stared down into the valley. Vast forests of pine and cedar stretched as far as she could see, covering the vast swath of land in a dark rich green, broken only by the cold grey waters of the river that cleaved the valley in half and the grey and white peaks of the mountains, jutting up from the land like the massive teeth of some long dead monster of legend.

Ron stopped just behind her and allowed the heavy silence to build between them, as he shifted from foot to foot uneasily. Rufus who had perched himself on his shoulder, chattered softly into his friend's ear. Wanting to know why the woman, who had recently been laughing and celebrating their escape, had suddenly turned to melancholy and despair.

Ron merely shrugged at his old friend's question. "I don't know little buddy. I don't know."

The two watched their silent companion for a moment, both unsure of what to do and both, despite the fact they had only known the young Imperial woman only for a brief period, had grown somewhat attached to her and were now concerned about her sudden change in demeanour.

"I never had to kill anyone before." Kim finally answered without turning around. Though neither Ron nor Rufus had voiced the question, nor did it seem as though she was talking to anyone in particular, as she still stared off into the sea of green that made up the valley below them.

"I mean, I have traveled all throughout Cyrodiil, through the caves and the ruins of the old Imperial forts. But I have never had to kill... And now... now I've seen men decapitated, burned alive, crushed by falling debris, eaten... and... and I've... I've killed someone."

Kim turned towards him. Her shoulders were slumped; her expression; tired. Exhausted. Her guilt at what she had done to survive was weighing her down. But despite the very fact that what they had done had been necessary for their own survival and Kim was allowing that guilt to overwhelm her.

"I'm sorry Kim." The words sounded hollow even to him. But Ron really didn't know what else to say. He wasn't used to having to comfort someone, there was more or less of an acceptance from where he had come from. You did what you had to do in order for you and your family to survive.

Awkward silence filled the air between them, as the young woman merely nodded, before turning to stare back out at the wilderness.

Ron awkwardly raised a hand as though to rest it on her shoulder, in a gesture of what he hoped was comfort. A feeling of revulsion and loathing shot through him. A feeling that was, with great difficulty, suppressed as he reached out and let his hand come to a gentle rest on the woman's shoulder.

The stood like that for several minutes. Even though Ron hated every moment of every second that his skin was in contact with someone else's. He kept his hand on her shoulder.

Above them the air suddenly reverberated with a thundering roar. An icy tendril of fear cut through her stupor, as a winged monster blotted out the very sun.

"By the Nine!" Ron gasped, as another roar reverberated throughout the valley.

"Get down!" Kim snapped, as she threw the stunned Nord behind a rotting tree stump, before scrambling to cover herself.

Above them, the great black dragon circled lazily around the burnt husk of the town it had just destroyed, as though it was still looking prey that might have escaped its wrath.

The two of them froze, not even daring to breathe for fear that the creature would spot the even slightest of movement, and drop down on them like some vast bird of prey. Time moved slowly, seconds seemed hours, as the two waited for either the great beast to leave, or for something to give them away.

Finally, as though satisfied that by its destruction or that its task had been complete; the monster banked and flew off towards the mountains, leaving the two huddling figures gasping for breath, as the tension and the fear left them.

"Let's never do that again!" Ron panted heavily as he moved away from the rotting stump, Rufus nodding in agreement, as he scrambled up to Ron's shoulder.

Kim cast a fearful glance up into the sky, giving careful scrutiny to every white wisp of cloud, expecting the black form of the dragon to come bursting through and end the three of them with great blast of fire.

"So... What's the plan Kim?"

Kim spun around. "What?"

Ron shrugged. "I'm not really a take charge kinda of guy... the little details kinda of get lost on me, I'm more big picture. And you got what looks like a good head on your shoulders, so I figured you lead and I'll follow."

She was silent for a moment. Why he was looking to her for direction was a mystery to Kim. She was after all, a stranger in Skyrim. She had no idea of what to do or what to expect. She didn't know what kinds of towns or villages were close by or whether they were friendly or not. She didn't know anything about the sort of creatures that called Skyrim home; the spiders, back in the cave had been a very unpleasant surprise and she didn't want to know if there was something worse than those abominations.

No Kim couldn't. There was no reason for her to lead, and she was better off heading back to the border and going home to Cyrodiil. But then, another voice in the back of her mind spoke up. Kim had made a promise to her father and to her family that she would oversee their holdings in Skyrim, and Kim had never broken a promise before in her life.

Besides, the voice continued, wasn't this the adventure that she had dreamed about? The adventure that she had always wanted? She was free now; she didn't have to worry about her mother or her father and the curfews that they had set for her. She didn't have to worry about conforming to some nobleman's idea of how a woman should act and behave. Nor did she now have to worry if the estate would still be standing after her brothers' newest experiment. Wasn't that what she had always wanted? Wasn't this the freedom that she had always dreamed about?

"Well..." Kim found herself saying. "We need to warn people first. There's a man eating dragon flying around somewhere out there. Where's the closest village?"

Ron nodded, that made sense. "Give me a second."

He moved past Kim and stared off into the distant horizon looking for some marking or point of reference. After a minute or so, he pointed to something off in the distance.

"There." Ron said uncomfortably, pointing at what looked like giant columns of inky black stone, jutting up from a mountain side like broken teeth. They were built in the way that reminded Kim of the skeletal remains of roof on a burned, charred hut.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"Bleak Falls Burrow." Ron answered with obvious distaste. "I know where we are. Riverwood rest about half a day's journey in the shadow of that... place. Lucky us, I have a con... a friend who lives there. He'll give us a place to stay for the night."

"Alright, then." It sounded like a plan, "let's go."

* * *

The three of them moved briskly down the dirt path. They had travelled in relative silence for several minutes, the only sound coming from pebbles and other small debris that crunched beneath their boots, before Kim finally broke it.

"Look Ron, I'm sorry but can you tell me what exactly is going on? I don't mean the dragon, but why were we almost executed? And who is it that the Imperial Legion is fighting up here?"

Her companion glanced over at her. "You really don't know? Word of the civil war up here really hasn't gotten down south?"

Kim shook her head, "It's been several months since I left home, and although there were rumours, I really didn't pay much attention to them."

"Well, there are several reasons I guess, and all of them revolve around the Empire signing the White-Gold Concordat which ended the Great War. I'm not an expert but if I had to choose the number one reason; it would be the banning of the worship of Mighty Talos."

Kim sighed. It would have to be as stupid as that. Talos or Tiber Septim, as he was called in Cyrodiil, was once considered the Ninth Divine, the gods of the world, of all of Tamriel. But the Thalmor had, after the Great War, demanded that the Empire cease their worship of the First Emperor.

Many of the Imperial citizens now realised that worshiping Tiber Septim was a mistake that elevating him to the status of a god, was a disservice, if not borderline heretical. Simply because it took away from the man's accomplishments, and weakened the memory of him.

Obviously, the Nords had yet to realise this.

"Ron, you do realise that Tiber Septim is not a god."

Ron looked back at her. "Be careful who you say that to Kim. There are many Nords who would take your head for that. They are resentful that the Empire just signed away our Gods and Mighty Talos to the elves."

Kim was taken back, and looked at him in surprise. She had no idea that the Nords took their worship of Talos so seriously.

Ron caught her look, and explained. "Before he became Tiber Septim, Talos was a Nord. He was our greatest of heroes, and a Dragonborn to boot. It was He who drove out the Nords ancient Elven enemies, and conquered all of Tamriel and for that he was raised to Godhood. Each house, every family had a shrine to Talos, and so when the Empire signed him away, many Nords felt betrayed. Particularly the Stormcloaks under Ulfric, who are trying desperately to now drive the Empire and the Thalmor out of Skyrim, and restore Talos to his rightful place in the Divines."

Kim couldn't help herself. "So who do you support?"

Ron laughed. "Getting involved in Nordic politics requires both a great deal of intelligence, and willingness to lose one's head. I have neither so I'm staying out of it, and getting the hell out of Skyrim when I get a chance."

"Then why are you following me? Shouldn't you be heading to the border?"

Ron was silent for a moment; he really didn't know why he was following her. If it had been anyone else, he would have thanked them, shaken their hands and left on his own separate merry way, maybe after robbing them, depending on whether he liked them or not.

But this woman was different. There was something about her, that was... well he didn't know what really. But he would at least make sure that she got to where ever it was that she was going. Ron did owe her that at least.

"Well you did save my life in the cave back there." Ron answered after a moment, "and I still owe you for your horse, so I'll see you to where ever it is that you're going, before I leave you. It's the least I can do."

Kim smiled. "Thank you, Ronman."

The two chattered as the walked, trying to learn what they could of their other traveling companion. It was during these talks that Kim learned that her new friend had an amazing talent; he could talk for hours on end and yet say very little at all.

Every time she tried to ask Ron a question about him, or his past, Ron would skilfully deflect the question, often by telling a story about him and some nonsensical situation that he had found himself in, and had only just gotten out of it through sheer dumb luck. Or it would be a story about him and Rufus and some nonsensical situation that the two had manged to get themselves into, and only through the rat's unbelievable cunning or intelligence, and Ron's incredible dumb luck that the two were able to escape from said nonsensical situation.

In fact she found herself more often then not, talking more about her own past, and her own family, then of his. Ron it seemed was determined to remain a mystery.

She did find out a few things though; he had several fears that most people would think ridiculous in the extreme. He had, for an example; a crippling fear of normal sized insects, but strangely enough, he could handle the dog sized and larger Frostbite spiders with little problem. He also had a fear of mud crabs, a result of a bad fishing trip that he and a brother of his had taken and strangest of all; particularly because she had been talking about the time her brothers' alchemical experiment that had encased both theirs and her own room in a foot of ice, Ron had freely admitted a particular loathing of meat cakes. Which Kim had been led to believe were actually considered a Nordic delicacy.

Kim thought this last admission strange, even for her new found friend who was revelling himself to be, quite frankly, weird. Not once in her story had she mentioned food, cake, or even meat, but meat cakes had come up none the less.

Another thing that Kim was finding strange was that he never offered any tales from before he turned sixteen summers. The tales that he offered were relatively recent with the earliest happening a scant four or five years ago. Nor did Ron offer any stories about his mother or father, if he included any family members it was always a brother or a sister, of which he seemed to have a number of, and when she would ask about them, she would find her question avoid like a plague, or deflected with another story.

"So who is this friend of yours that we are seeing?" Kim asked as Ron finished a tale about how he and three of his siblings, thanks to an incident involving the steward's daughter, a skeever (which apparently was an animal not unlike the giant rats back in Cyrodiil), a hat, and a copious amount of mead; had escaped from the city of Solitude with the Innkeeper, a tailor, three ship captains, and what had to have been, by Ron's own estimation, half of Solitude's guards, as well as a cohort of legionaries after them.

Ron grinned, his face splitting into a boyish smile that seemed to come so easily to his face. "His name's Felix. I've helped him out a couple of times; you know with...ah... deliveries... payments... that sort of thing."

Kim frowned. "You mean illegal sort of things."

"No... No... Nononononononono...well...yes..." Ron stammered, as he desperately tried to placate her. "Well, you see he's a trader, and he is also one of the reasons why the mill does so well because he has contacts with lumber buyers in several holds and Riverwood's mill is able to sell cheaper... usually because I deliver the bribes to the Jarl's officals for him, so that Riverwood can skirt the taxes and other fees that would be levelled against their shipments; you know so nothing that actually hurts anybody."

"Hmm. And what about the other mills? Aren't they hurt by your 'deals'?"

Ron snorted. "Not with the war going on. Both the Imperials and the Stormcloaks are buying up so much lumber, that mills can practically name their prices, all I do is just ensure that Riverwood gets its own fair share of the cut."

"Indeed." Was all that Kim had said.

* * *

After an hour or so of walking, Kim decided it was time, to stop for a rest. The afternoon was becoming quite hot, especially with the woollen, quilted tunic that she was wearing and the leather and chain cuirass that went over top. They made their way to a small bubbling stream, and Kim collapsed against a willow that over looked it.

Now that the danger had passed, the toll of the day was starting to wear on her. Although she prided herself on her endurance and stamina, but it had been severely draining as only just this morning she had been forced to run for her life, had been nearly killed several dozens times in under a hour or so and had now been marching through Skyrim's untamed wilderness.

As Ron wander off, to forage for some food, Kim dunked her head into the creek, and splashed the back of her neck with the ice cold, but immensely refreshing water. Wishing that she had a canteen, she settled for merely drinking her fill, before collapsing against the willow's trunk.

Ron returned not long after, without having much luck. Finding only with Rufus' help, a couple of semi-ripe apples, and a few berries. But Kim was too exhausted and too hungry to really care or complain.

"We should reach Riverwood by sundown, if we keep this pace up." Ron said as he bit into his apple, pulling a face at the taste of the sour, semi-ripe fruit before throwing it away.

"And then what?" Kim asked, "Where will you go?"

"I'm not going to leave you after Riverwood." Ron answered quickly, "I'll see you to wherever it is that you're going. I give you my word."

Kim nodded. "Okay, I'm heading to Rockwallow mine, in the ...Halmarch? My family recently bought the deed to the mine, and I'm being sent to oversee its operation."

"It's _Hjaalmarch_." Ron corrected, "I don't know where the mine is, but I can take you to Morthal the capital of the _Hjaalmarch_. You'll be able to find someone to guide you from there."

Kim smiled. "Thank you Ron, but I think we are getting a little to far ahead of ourselves. We should concentrate on getting to Riverwood first."

Rufus nodded, and chirped in agreement, as he stuffed the remaining berries into his overly large mouth.

* * *

With that, the three companions got underway once again. The path that they followed now, had gradually widened and began to show signs of being well traveled. As the sun moved over them and down into her final resting place, the tolls and the trials of the day, were also being finally being put to rest as well. Ron had even begun whistling a cheerful tune, as he guided them towards their destination.

So it came as a complete surprise, when a giant black shadow attacked him, tossing him to the ground and into the bushes that grew along side the dirt road, before leaping after him. Kim barely had time to react, when another large and powerful shape smashed into her knocking her to the dusty ground. Kim rolled to her feet, and faced her attacker. A wolf.

It did not bother wait for her to draw her weapon, mouth a gape, fangs dripping with slobber, it launched itself at her again. Its mouth snapped closed on empty air where her leg had been just a second before, only to catch a boot to the face for its effort, forcing it back with a yelp of pain.

With space between them, Kim quickly drew her blade and took a guard, waiting for the beast to attack her again. The wolf circled her, glaring at her with wicked yellow eyes, looking for an opening. Or so she thought. When out of the corner of her eye, Kim caught a glimpse of another black shape throwing itself at her. Kim reacted quickly and leapt to the side allowing the massive black shape to miss her completely.

The second wolf landed, and quickly turned to face her, circling her along with its pack mate, looking for an opening. Not wanting to give it a chance, Kim darted forward, with a quick thrust. The wolf darted back, but was not quick enough and the blade caught it in the shoulder, cutting into its flesh. Yelping in pain both wolves backed away cautiously, one limping rather heavily, but they did not run.

Bushes to her left parted, and she reacted, almost slicing deep into Ron's thigh, as he leapt through them.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm on your side! I'm on your side!" Ron screamed, as the tip of Kim's sword passed dangerously close to cutting into Ron's thigh.

"Well how in Oblivion was I supposed to know that!" Kim snapped, as Ron rushed to her left side, black knife drawn, protecting her from a flanking attack.

Despite the numbers now being even, and one of their own now injured, the two wolves, did not stop circling. The growling and barking became even more frequent and more intimidating. Finally the injured one leapt forward, both Kim and Ron reacted, rushing forward to meet the attack.

But it was a feint, as they concentrated on the injured one, the other wolf charged. Unaware of the danger Ron reacted to slowly, and the wolf caught him in the arm, biting deep. Ron screamed in pain as the wolf brought him down, its teeth digging and shredding the flesh and tearing into the meat of Ron's arm.

Kim turned as her companion went down, only to have the injured one, emboldened by its pack mate's success resume its attack. Launching itself at her, Kim had no choice but to protect herself and hope that Ron could survive for a few seconds until she could help him.

Kim aimed a kick, at the wolf's injured side forcing it to break off its attack. As it dodged the kick, Kim threw herself forward swinging her sword. This time the blow struck true, and cut deep into body, cutting into the flesh, and exposing the red ruin of muscle. The wolf collapsed, whimpering pitifully, as Kim quickly stabbed downwards into its head, mercifully ending the beast's pain.

She turned back to help Ron, but found him pushing the corpse of the second wolf off of him, before wiping the dust, drool, and fur from his body.

"Ron!" Kim cried, as she rushed forward pulling up her armour, and tearing a sizeable length of cloth from her tunic. Quickly, and despite his protests and violent flinching, she wiped away the massive amount of blood that stained his arm searching for what had be gapping and ragged wounds.

She found nothing.

Ron's arm should have been a mess of ragged flesh and torn muscle. Should have been.

But it was perfectly fine.

"H-how..." Kim stammered, as she stared at him.

"Lucky." Was all that Ron said as he pushed past her, sheathing his blade.

Still stunned Kim was about to call him back and force him to explain, when the bushes parted again, and the black shape of a wolf, with a pink blob clutching both of its ears, jumped in front of her.

The wolf whimpered as Rufus let go of its ears, and jumped in front of it. Cracking his knuckles and glaring menacingly at the wolf. Rufus took a half step towards it bearing his overlarge teeth in wicked hungry smile. The wolf yelped, turned tail and bolted, trying to get as far away from the small pink daemon as it could.

Rufus flexed his forearms triumphantly, before scampering up Kim's stunned form. Chattering excitedly the rat pointed towards Ron, who was now a good deal ahead of her. Shaking her head, and waking herself up from her stunned disbelieve, Kim hurried after her partner, determined to finally get some answers.

"Ron wait!" Kim yelled as she caught up with him. "How in the Gods' names were you able to do that? Are you a mage, or..."

Ron laughed. "No, I have no talent for magics. No its actually this."

Ron pulled the black, curved knife from it sheath and held it up to the light of the fading sun, as though admiring its edge.

"The knife?" Kim asked

"The knife." Ron nodded, "the blade is enchanted. It steals the life energy of whatever it cuts, and uses that to heal the wounds of the one whose holding it."

Kim shuddered. The knife that had so disquieted her before, now just seemed abhorrent. "Where did you get something like that?"

Ron stared at it for a few more seconds, before twirling expertly around his hand and then slipping it back into its sheath on his thigh.

"Family heirloom." His tone made it quite clear that was as far as he was willing to discuss the subject with her.

Although intrigued and mystified, Kim decided that she would let the matter drop. It was obvious that her companion had many secrets, and she was just going to have to trust him and give him time. She was sure that eventually he would open up to her, if just given time and space.

The three of them entered Riverwood just as the sun was setting. The small village consisted of well made, dark timber huts, which rested against the banks of a fast flowing, crystal clear river which provided power for the lumber mill.

There was a large inn, a blacksmiths shope, and according to Ron, a general goods store. And of course the mill, but other than that there was not much here. Not even a wall, or a tower protected the village from attack. They were vulnerable, even more so then Helgen.

As the three made their way down the road, Kim could help but marvel at how close this village resembled those that she had left behind in Cyrodiil.

_I guess some things are universal_. Kim thought, as Ron lead her towards a rather large, two story hut that sat just beside the inn. _A village is village no matter where in the world_.

A tall Nord sat on the stairs leading to the store, whittling on piece of wood with rather large knife. As they approached, the man looked up with a bright smile that reached up into his blue green eyes. But that smile vanished when the man caught sight of Ron.

Ron did not seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't seem to care and instead marched up to the bottom of the stairs, his arms spread open for a hug.

"Felix Renton!" Ron laughed, as the man struggled to get up, clasping a cane in his left hand as limped down the stairs to meet his friend. "I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?"

Ron, unfortunately, never saw the right hook, until it crashed against the side of his jaw, sending him tumbling into the dirt for the second time that day.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as she dropped down to help him up, only to have him, as usual to pull away. She had forgotten about his hatred of being touched.

"What in Talos' name are you doing here?" The man growled as Ron slowly picked himself up from the floor.

"What is it with people punching me today?" Ron asked no one in particular, as he brushed the off the dust that now coated his armour. "Renton! What was that for?"

The man glared at him. "Have you lost what little sense remained in that head of yours? You know exactly why. They're watching me, you know."

Ron nodded. "I know, I know, we'll talk... but not here." He titled his head towards Kim, "Just know that I have a really, really good reason for it."

Felix glanced at Kim, as though just noticing her. For her part Kim allowed her hand to rest on the hilt of her sword. In a not so subtle threat.

He looked her up and down twice as he leaned heavily on his cane. "And now you're bringing Stormcloaks to my home as well as your sorry ass! Are you trying to get me hung and quartered?"

Felix looked her over again. "Wait, you are no Stormcloak. You're an Imperial. What are you doing in that armour?"

Kim sighed. "Its a long story."

Ron nodded in agreement. "It is. Please Felix. You know I would not have come here if I wasn't desperate. Please we need a place to stay for one night, and then will be gone."

Felix glared at the two humans and one rat, as he scratched at the light brown stubble on his chin. "Alright... One night, but I want an explanation."

With that, Felix hobbled up the stairs and pushed into his shop. "Monique!" He cried as he entered his home. "Put some extra meat on the table we have visitors!"

Kim and Ron followed after him, letting the tension of the day run off of them like water of a dog's back.

They were safe.

But for how long?


End file.
